Mates For Life
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Kiba gets it into his mind to rape Neji one day, but when Neji seems forgiving, and even needy, Kiba turns out to be a tender, gentle lover. Rated for graphic sexual scenes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Mates For Life**

**Summary- Kiba gets it into his mind one day to rape Neji, and when he does he starts to feel really bad about it. He tells Neji his reasoning for it after he's had some time to think. Hinata turns out to be a spy that likes to watch, Kiba turns out to be a gentle, loving, lover and Akamaru is mostly out of the picture now...**

**Rating- M**

**Pairing- KibaNeji**

**Anime/Manga-Naruto**

**A/N- Uhh... yeah, I have a twisted mind... I know, XD... anyways, I decided to write this cause I can, and I wondered what all of you my avid readers may think of this story...XD, so please review...**

**Mates For Life**

**Chapter One**

"Akamaru, I need your er… help." Kiba said, grinning.  
"Man beast clone!"  
Akamaru had no choice but to listen, and so turned into 'Kiba'.  
"Now I need your help. Find Neji for me." Kiba ordered. "And stay in your beast form."  
Akamaru tilted his head, giving Kiba a strange look that Kiba hoped he'd never see on his face again.  
"Just do it please."  
Akamaru shrugged, and led the way to the Hyuuga compound. From there he found the freshest trail, and followed it through the woods to the training hollow. Kiba spotted Neji mere seconds before Akamaru did. He sent a silent stealth signal to the dog, and circled around the clearing. He came up behind Neji, placing his hand on the older nin's shoulder. He spun around quickly, his hand raised in defence. Kiba's fingers closed around his wrist. The short-haired brunette smiled, and twisted the arm around behind Neji's back. Neji cried out in pain as Kiba gave his wrist a cruel twist.  
"Akamaru!" Kiba called. The dog came out of the bush to their left. Neji's eyes widened as he saw another 'Kiba'. Neji struggled as Akamaru made a grab for him, but to no avail. Kiba wrapped his free arm around Neji's upper body, stopping his weakened attempts at freedom.  
"Kiba, what are you doing?" Neji asked stifling a moan of pain as Kiba twisted his arm again.  
There was no answer from the younger boy, but he grinned widely at the older nin's obvious discomfort. Akamaru grabbed onto Neji's feet, picking him up off of the ground. Together, he and Kiba half dragged the older boy into the trees on the other side of the clearing. Akamaru stopped and looked up to where Kiba wanted to take Neji.  
They crouched down, and Kiba counted to three under his breath. Neji who thought they were going to put him down, cried out as the three of them were suddenly vaulted into the air. They landed on one of the bigger branches, swaying slightly as Neji's weight off balanced them. Akamaru dropped Neji's feet, and sent a look to Kiba. Neji felt him nod, and Akamaru turned back into a small dog, and jumped down out of the tree. Kiba watched him go, his grin still in place. Neji began to struggle again, but Kiba pushed him against the tree trunk stopping his struggles again. Kiba pulled Neji's shirt up, and over his head, he heard the ripping of fabric, as he pulled. He heard Neji growl slightly, and leaned forward. He growled deeply in his throat grinning as Neji flinched.  
"Mine's better." he said.  
"Why are you doing this?" Neji asked, feeling disgusted as how shaky his voice had become.  
"Because I feel like it, because I just woke up this morning and the first thought that ran through my mind was; I really want to rape Neji. Why else, smart one? Once I do this, you'll be my mate, you'll be branded by me, in other words you'll be my bitch." Kiba's grin grew wider as he thought of the other definition of the last word. He gently licked the back of Neji's shoulder, before he bit into the soft skin. He heard Neji cry out as his teeth broke through, and he pulled back, only to do it twice more in a triangular shape. He lapped gently at the blood, the tip of his tongue dipping into the grooves he had created. Neji groaned, and pushed back against the dog-nin slightly.  
"Well, Neji, you really do want me." Kiba said with scorn.  
Neji curled into the tree again, clinging to the rough bark as of it were a lifeline. Kiba's hands caressed the older nin's waistline, and Neji shivered. He was ashamed to admit it, but he'd been enjoying the light and tender touches Kiba had given him. He'd even enjoyed the rough punishments.  
He turned suddenly, and pressed his lips against Kiba's. The younger brunette pushed Neji roughly against the tree again.  
Neji moaned into Kiba's mouth, as the bark bit into his back, causing more blood to slide down over his skin. Kiba leaned down slightly, and bit into Neji's neck. Kiba leaned back, and watched the crimson liquid roll down over Neji's chest. He flicked his tongue through the path of blood, before pressing his bloodied lips to Neji's. He bit into Neji's bottom lip, and forced his tongue past his teeth. He hissed as Neji bit down, and dug his nails into the older boy's shoulders, drawing more blood. Neji opened his mouth in a silent scream, and Kiba tilted his head so he could have better access to the warm cavern.

He pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth almost as far as it would go. He felt Neji's hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. He opened his eyes, and looked into Neji's face. The older brunette's eyes were closed, and he had a strange expression, like… want. Kiba wasn't sure what to expect, but never in a million years had he expected submission.  
He pulled away, staring at Neji as the older brunette glared at him.  
"Neji, is there something wrong with you?"  
A blush spread over the older boy's face, and he looked away. Kiba, stood staring at him, and finally, Neji answered.  
"I want this." he said.  
"You want to be raped?" Kiba asked.  
"No, I want you, I always have."  
Kiba stared at Neji like he was crazy.  
"Close your mouth." Neji said.  
Kiba's eyes narrowed, and his teeth clicked closed, his jaw tensed just before he spoke.  
"You insolent teme. How dare you tell me what to do." Kiba's voice was level, but there was something burning in his eyes.  
Neji shivered and closed his eyes, cowering against the tree again. Kiba placed his fingers under Neji's chin, and pulled his face up.  
"There's no need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." Kiba said.  
Neji looked up at him, doubt in his eyes.  
"okay, I won't hurt you much. At least I'll try not to. But you're so tempting. And you taste so sweet." Kiba said, he pulled Neji forwards to place a rough kiss on his lips. The older brunette tried to pull away, but Kiba was too strong.  
His lips moved down over the side of Neji's neck, and over his toned chest. He bit into Neji's side, just below his rib cage, blood poured from the new wound, and Neji cried out again as a new burst of pain coursed through his nerves. Kiba grinned, showing reddened teeth, as he unzipped his jacket, and let it fall over his shoulders. It slid off of the branch, and fell to the ground below, safely hidden by bushes should anyone come to the hollow. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, and dropped it onto the branch. He reached out, and slid his hand smoothly down Neji's side, his nail digging into the bite, he smiled again as Neji whimpered.  
"You said-" Neji began.  
"I'd try." Kiba said his smile growing.  
Neji moaned, and tilted his head back. Kiba undid the front of Neji's shorts, and slid them down, pulling his boxers with them. Neji gasped, and tried to move away, as Kiba's hand wrapped around his member. The younger boy held him in place, as he began to pump his hand. Neji moaned and thrusted his hips into Kiba's hand. The younger brunette grinned, and pulled away. He stood and removed his own pants, and boxers. He grabbed Neji's hips and pulled him forwards before spinning him around, and pushing him against the tree again. His right hand moved slowly down Neji's back, and around his stomach, before moving back up his chest. He placed three of his fingers on Neji's lips.  
"Open. I don't want to cause near permanent damage to my property." Neji turned his head away.  
Kiba's other hand tangled in Neji's long hair. He pulled, harshly pulling the older brunette's head back. "Do it." he growled.  
Neji opened his mouth, and sucked on Kiba's fingers. The younger boy trailed his hand down Neji's back. Pushing one of his fingers into the elders entrance, he pushed his knee between Neji's legs, forcing him to open them wider. He pulled his hips back, so he was bending slightly, and pushed another finger inside of him. Soon after he added a third, stretching the virgin, so he could fuck him.  
He pulled his fingers out, and pushed slowly into the older boy. Neji gritted his teeth, enduring the pain as well as he could. Tears spilled from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. He leaned his forehead onto the tree as Kiba stilled. Neji braced himself, waiting for more pain, but none came. Kiba waited.  
"What-?" Neji began breathlessly.  
"I said I don't want to damage you. You're no good to me that way. Are you ready now?"  
"When you are mistress."  
Kiba reached up, and smacked Neji up-side the head. He was surprised when Neji let out a laugh. Instead of saying anything, he pulled out of the older male, and slammed back in.  
Neji moaned, pushing back against him. Kiba pulled out again, and thrust in. Thrust, thrust, thrust.  
"Ngh Kib-ahh." Neji moaned as Kiba hit his prostate.  
Kiba pulled right out if Neji, and made him turn. He picked up the older male, and slid back into him. Neji's legs wrapped around the dog-nin's waist, and his hands rested on his shoulders. Kiba continued with his thrusting pattern, plastering his lips to Neji's. Suddenly he heard voices from below. He stopped moving, and pulled his lips away from Neji's.  
"Wha-" Neji began. Kiba covered his mouth with one of his hands, pushing against him to hold him against the tree. He looked down into the training hollow through the cover of brush. He saw Hinata and two other people. From the trench coat, and the spiky black hair, he guessed that one of them was Shino. He looked fleetingly at Neji as a hand grabbed his wrist. Turning back, he listened closely to the conversation below.  
"-been looking for Kiba." Shino said.  
"I-I haven't s-seen him, I was l-looking for N-Neji." Hinata said. "H-he was s-supposed to b-be here."  
"Well, I think they're up to no good." a third voice said. Kiba recognized it as Shikamaru.  
"N-no, not N-Neji." Hinata said.  
"Kiba didn't seem very suspicious this morning." Shino said.  
"They both said they were coming here?" Shikamaru asked. There was a pause, and suddenly, Shikamaru began to walk toward the tree that the two boys were in. He pulled the brush apart, and saw Kiba's jacket.  
Looking up he called Kiba's name.  
"Oh shit." Kiba looked at Neji, panic in his eyes.  
Trying his best to sound tired, Kiba answered. "What?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well I was sleeping."  
"Why is your jacket on the ground?"  
"Akamaru was sleeping on it, he doesn't like to sleep at an altitude."  
"Okay…"  
There was a pause.  
"hold onto me." Kiba whispered to Neji. Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders.  
"Is Neji up there too?"  
"No, I haven't seen him today. Now go away." Kiba said, letting go of Neji completely, and waving his hand out to the side.  
"Okay… if you see him tell him we're looking for him."  
There were footsteps, and all three of them were gone.  
"they're looking for you." Kiba said, replacing his hands on Neji's legs. Neji frowned. Kiba shook his head, and continued thrusting. Neji gasped at the sudden friction, his nails digging into Kiba's back.  
The younger nin hissed and bit into Neji's shoulder again. The blood slid down over Neji's skin bathing it in red. It grew sticky as Kiba's sweat slicked skin slid over it.  
Kiba pushed against Neji again, pinning him more securely to the tree. His continued thrusting pattern cut deep gouges into Neji's back. The older boy moaned breathlessly, as he felt more blood run down his back. He felt as Kiba's pattern was sped up, and soon lost. From that fact, and from the younger boy's expression, Neji could sense that he was close to cumming. He tried to reach down, and stroke himself, but his hand was batted away by Kiba.  
"Not until I say you can." he growled.  
Neji moaned in exasperation, leaning his head against the tree. The bark pulled on his hair, or maybe that was Kiba, he wasn't so sure anymore.  
Neji was surprised again when Kiba froze. He looked down, Kiba's eyes were closed, and his look was one of slight panic.  
"Now what?" Neji asked, looking down into the hollow, expecting to see someone.  
Kiba shook his head, he opened his eyes, and looked to the left. Neji turned in the gestured direction, and his heart turned to stone. He didn't recognize the person at once, but they stood with a look of horror on their face at Neji's current state. He knew he was covered in blood, and the tree was more than likely spattered in it too. He was so filled with pleasure, and other sensations that he didn't recognize his own cousin at first glance, as he usually would. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open.  
"H-Hinata?" Neji studdered. She grimanced as he said her name, as if the word, or the sound of his voice brought her pain.  
"What do you want?" Kiba demanded in a harsh tone. Her colourless eyes flashed to his face, and she blushed.  
"I-I heard a-a noise, a-and c-came to f-find out w-what it was." she said shyly. Kiba glared, his eyes becoming cold, and hard. "Well, move on in your explorations."  
"Neji, i-is everything o-okay here?" Hinata asked, turning to the older brunette who refused to return her gaze.  
"Every thing's fine, now fuck off!" Kiba said, becoming angry. Neji flinched at his raised tone, drawing Hinata's attention again.  
"I said fuck off." Kiba said.  
"Go Hinata, and please, I beg you, don't tell anyone."  
"W-well, only i-if you're s-sure he's not h-hurting you."  
"He's not, alright? Just get the hell out of here, and if you tell anyone, I swear… Remember that I can do as I very well fucking please." Neji said, his voice getting quieter with what Hinata was sure was supposed to be menace, but it only made him sound defeated, and worn.  
She turned without a word, and disappeared through the trees. As she left, she thought of telling Shino, and maybe Shika, but she remembered the look on Neji's face, and decided against it. But she was still afraid of what Kiba could do to Neji. This new side of him scared her, the way his temper flared so quickly, and the way he spoke to her, remembering the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She'd known Neji was in the tree with Kiba when she was in the hollow. Her Byakugan really helped with situations such as the one she'd seen. She became worried when she saw that Kiba was stopping Neji from speaking, and wondered if maybe they were doing something they shouldn't have been doing. They'd been in an awkward position, but that could have been caused by anything. She shook her head as she continued home. She'd deal with it when they could be alone.

Kiba leaned his head against Neji's chest, his breathing ragged, and irregular. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and could hear Neji's. He heard the older boy moan.  
"Kiba, can I?" he asked.  
"What?" Kiba replied, grinning.  
"Please, Kiba, oh gods please!"  
"Well since you asked so nicely."  
Neji automatically reached down, but his hands were slapped away again. "Kiba…"  
Slowly, Kiba let go of Neji, allowing him to slide down the tree. The older male stood on shaky legs, watching as the younger brunette knelt down on the branch. Neji felt a breath of air wash over his skin a moment before something hot, and wet engulfed the head of his dick. He moaned loudly, arching into the touches. Kiba's nails dug into his hips, making bloody crescent shapes. Neji's hands tangled in Kiba's hair pulling gently, and massaging soothingly. He wasn't far from his climax, and it only took about two minutes for him to cum. Kiba continued to suck as Neji came, he swallowed every bit of essence, and stood slowly. He pressed his lips to Neji's, forcing his mouth open again. He played with Neji's tongue for a few moments before pulling away.  
"Be sure that Hinata doesn't tell anyone." Kiba said pulling on his pants, and shirt and jumping out of the tree.  
-

**Stupid Hinata DX... truthfully I hate Hinata, hate, hate, hatey hatenesss her... but, I had to put her in this...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Mates For Life**

**Chapter-Two**

**Summary- -**

**A/N- Well, Chapter two... and still no writers block...XD.**

Neji slid down the trunk of the tree, and wrapped his arms around his knees, he felt dejected and guilty, but mostly he was disgusted with himself for confiding in Kiba, and trusting him. He'd enjoyed what Kiba had done to him, enjoyed it and begged for more. He knew that he should tell someone what had taken place in the tree, but couldn't bring himself to admit-to others- that he'd been overpowered by the younger ninja.  
He heard soft footsteps on wood, and looked around to see Hinata again. He didn't know why she'd come back, or that she'd never actually left, but if he'd known the reason he would have denied it with his every fibre.  
She leaned down and picked up his shirt and gave it to him, she did the same with his shorts and the rest of his things. She helped him to his feet and let him lean on her. To Neji's relief all of this happened in complete silence, and Hinata knew enough not to offer her comforts and condolances knowing he'd just brush them off.  
Slowly they made their way back to the Hyuuga compound, and to Neji's quarters, he sat on the bed and pulled off his shirt, wincing as it pulled at his various wounds.  
"where are the w-worst wounds?" Hinata asked him finally breaking the silence.  
"My back and here on my side." he said sighing.  
She wrapped gauze around his waist, and upper back before soaking it in alcohol. Neji moaned through gritted teeth, and clutched at the blankets as pain flared from the places. Hinata knelt on the floor about four feet in front of him looking at him worriedly. "You s-should tell someone w-what he did to y-you." she said flatly.  
"No! And I beg you not to…" Neji said.  
"W-Why? Do you f-fear him?" she asked.  
"No, only what others would do to him, and to me."  
"W-What do you m-mean to you? You're the v-victim!"  
"No. I was a willing assailant. Not to mention, I've been tainted, no one wants damaged goods." he said.  
"D-damaged goods? I-Is that all y-you are t-to h-him?" Hinata asked stuttering in nervousness.  
"He said he wanted me for his mate. So I suppose that I must mean something more, if just a little."  
Hinata sighed and shook her head she reached out hesitantly, and stroked the back of his hand. "I-I know how you w-want this to be s-something more, so I-I won't tell anyone f-for now. But if h-he does not mean w-what he says, I w-will have him p-prosecuted."  
"Thank you Hinata." He said and she stood and left the room.  
"I-I'll bring you dinner in a w-while." she said as she closed the door.  
Neji sighed and laid down on his bed. He didn't realize that he'd fallen asleep until something woke him in the night. His dinner was on the side table but was cold by now, and he wasn't hungry. He looked around for the source that had woken him, and there at the foot of his bed was a tall shadow backlighted by the moon. He reconized it instantly as Kiba, and sat up.  
The shadow moved forwards and sat on the edge of the bed. Neji felt something soft slide across his stomach and a soft voice cut through the silence. "She did a good job on your bandages."  
"Yeah, she was taught by her mother." Neji answered almost expecting a sharp word or slap but none came.  
He instead heard a soft laugh. "Thats usually how it's taught."  
"I s'pose."  
"Neji, I-I would like you to.… I-I mean w-would you…"  
"Kiba, you're starting to sound like Hinata now, spit it out."  
"Would you be my mate?" he asked.  
"Am I something more than a posession to you?"  
"Of course. You would- no do- mean everything to me." was the answer.  
"Then why did you do that to me?"  
"I…was afraid."  
"Of what?"  
"Rejection. I thought that if you thought you had no other way you'd choose me. I was weak, and afraid." Kiba said.  
"Kiba I… do believe that that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Neji said with a soft laugh.  
Kiba's laugh followed and Neji found himself reaching for him. And soon he was in Kiba's soft embrace with their lips pressed tightly together.  
Kiba eased him back down to lay on the bed, and knelt between his legs. His hands were soft and gentle but Neji found that if Kiba moved too fast he flinched as if afraid that the Kiba he knew would be back. Kiba of course noticed this and pulled away from him.  
"You're afraid of me." he said a tinge of sadness in his tone.  
"No. I'm not used to you." Neji said softly pulling Kiba back down on top of himself. Kiba resisted though, looking at the clock on the bedside table.  
"Neji, I have to go so Hinata can get me past the gaurds." he said.  
"Hinata?" Neji asked.  
"Yeah, she's the one that let me in. After I apologised to her for what I said of course. She said something about something meaning more than I let on… I wasn't really paying attention to her." Kiba said.  
"Yeah, it's not hard to ignore her if you want to." Neji said smiling.  
"Neji… I love you…"  
"I love you too… mate." Neji said his smile back in place.  
Kiba smiled and pressed his lips against Neji's in a heated kiss before stealing away into the night. Hinata's timid knock sounded on the door, and Neji looked at her as the door opened. He was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning forwards to keep his weight farther forwards as his back was still aching. Hinata moved slowly into the room, a worried look still on her face.  
"What is it Hinata?" he asked.  
"A-are you okay?" she asked.  
"why wouldn't I be?" he replied snidely.  
"W-well Kiba-" she began.  
"Kiba… Kiba is welcome here always. He is no longer to be apprehended when he comes here, and no one is to bother us. That includes you." he said his silver eyes flashing.  
Hinata smiled. "Glad to s-see you back t-to normal." she said.  
Neji nodded and waved his hand at her. She left quietly closing the door behind her. Neji lay silently thinking for a long time. It was nearly an hour and a half later when the door slid open quietly. Neji sat up thinking it was Hinata, but a moment later the door was closed and the lights were extinguished. A weight settled itself on the edge of the bed, and a soft hand pushed him back to lay down. The person settled on his hips holding him down, and proceeded to lick, and suck at the side of his neck. Neji moaned and arched up into the person whom he assumed was Kiba.  
"Feeling better Neji?" a very familliar voice asked.  
"Much." he answered his voice shaking slightly.  
"Good, I wouldn't want you to be hurting or uncomfortable again." Kiba said leaning down and kissing Neji softly, trailing butterfly kisses along his jaw line, and down the side of his neck. His hands pulled at Neji's pants which he'd put on to sleep in. Neji in turn forced Kiba's jacket from his shoulders and threw it across the room. It was closely followed by his t-shirt. Kiba's hands roamed over Neji's body, his nails scratched lightly, and his palms slicked over Neji's already sweaty skin.  
"Nng, Kibahh, please…" Neji begged dragging Kiba's name out into a moan. His hands fumbled at Kiba's pants pulling them and his boxers down. Kiba bit down on Neji's collarbone lightly, before sucking and bringing the blood to the surface in a bruise.  
"Kiba… Kiba stop." Neji said pushing against Kiba's chest.  
"What? Did I-"  
"No, it's not you. I just… Kiba, I want to enjoy you…this. I don't want…-" Neji trailed off into silence, but Kiba knew what he meant.  
"You don't want me as the Kiba I was before."  
"Yes… I suppose you could put it that way." Neji answered.  
"I won't be, I made you a promise Neji, and I intend to keep that promise." Kiba said kissing Neji gently.  
Neji lifted his hips so Kiba could pull his pants and boxers off. They fell to the floor in a heap, and Kiba's pants and boxers were kicked off and joined them. Neji was surprised with how gentle Kiba was with him now, the dog-nin's hands skimmed over his skin with precision avoiding his wounds. Neji's eyes shot open, and his back arched a little off of the bed as Kiba's hardness rubbed against his. Kiba leaned up as if looking for something. Neji pointed at his bedside table, and Kiba reached for the drawer pulling out a bottle. "What have you been doing with this?" Kiba asked with a small smile.  
"It's not mine." Neji answered with a smile of his own.  
"Whos is it?" Kiba asked.  
"I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Neji answered with another smile. Kiba shrugged and opened the bottle with a click. He spread the lube on his fingers, and trailed them down Neji's body, circling two around Neji's entrance, he pushed them into him, surprised to find that he was tight once again even though it had only been a few hours. He prepared Neji thuroughly, finding his prostate, and pressing and teasing it until Neji writhed beneath him. He spread the excess lube on his cock, and leaned down over Neji, the head of his dick prodding at his entrance. "Neji? Are you sure?" he asked softly thinking that he would still be in pain.  
"Do it Kiba… I'm yours." Neji answered arching up into him until the head of his cock slid inside of him. Kiba let out a breathy moan, and pushed all the way into him, he waited for a minute until Neji pressed against him again. His thrusts started out slow, and Neji met each of them. Rather than fuck Neji again, Kiba made slow love to him, each thrust and kiss was followed by soft words, and each word was the truth. Sweat covered both of their bodies in a light sheen, making it easier for them to slide together. Neji's moans were all of pleasure, and love, rather than of painful pleasure from being fucked into a tree. He made soft oohs and ahhs when Kiba brushed that spot inside him rather than near screams of near pain.  
Kiba also noticed the change, and preferred this kind of sex to the other, at least he would most of the time. He saw another side of Neji, a vulnerable side that wasn't from being in pain and being scared. His left hand rested under the small of Neji's back, while the other just under the back of his shoulder. Neji's legs were wrapped loosely around Kiba's waist… had been since the beginning, but something changed about his posture. He pulled Kiba close, one hand resting on his back, and the other stroking his hair since Kiba's head was resting on his chest. He looked almost as if he was comforting Kiba, giving him the forgiveness he needed to live with himself. His expression was soft, even though it was contorted in pleasure, and his byakugan was going crazy. At one point when it was on he thought he saw someone outside the door, but when he looked again, there was nothing.  
They looked like they were just hugging eachother, and if Kiba's hips didn't rise and fall rythimically, that's what you'd think. Kiba lifted his head and looked into Neji's pale eyes leaning down, he kissed him gently, speeding his thrusting temo only slightly as he felt his release coming. Neji reached down, and stroked himself to Kiba's pattern, he came with a soft cry of ecstacy, his tunnel closing around Kiba. Kiba groaned gently, thrusting into Neji a couple more times before cumming deep inside of him. He lay on Neji for a while afterwards, slowing his breathing, and heartrate. Listening as Neji's slowed as well.

He tried to move, but Neji held him still. "No, please, stay inside me for just a while longer." Neji whispered, softly running his hand through Kiba's hair. "I love you Kiba." he said opening his silvery eyes and looking down into Kiba's.  
Kiba kissed him gently. "For always, I will love you Neji." he said as he pulled away. He lay his head back on Neji's chest, enjoying the feeling of just being close to him.  
A very soft knock sounded on the door, breaking their perfect moment.  
-

**Chapter two... that is all...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- Mates for life**

**Chapter- Three**

**Summary- -**

**Rating- M**

**Pairing- KibaNeji**

**A/N- Stupid Hinata, always bothering them... How dare she? XD... chapter three, enjoy... XD**

"Neji, c-can I come in." Hinata asked somehow knowing that Kiba was there as well. Neji flipped a blanket over Kiba and himself, and looked down at Kiba. He was breathing softly, and his eyes were closed, telling Neji that he was asleep. Neji nodded, knowing that Hinata would be using byakugan. The door slid open quietly, and Hinata entered. Neji signalled for her to be quiet, and she moved softly across the room. "Does he m-mean what he says?" she whispered, a blush very visible on her face at her cousin's predicament. Neji nodded softly, his hands protectively resting on Kiba's shoulders.  
"H-he told you this?"  
"He showed me." Neji answered back in a soft whisper.  
"Y-you can trust him?"  
Neji nodded again, and Kiba let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms more securely around Neji. Neji looked down at him, and Hinata followed his gaze, she had to admit, he looked pretty innocent, and child-like when he slept. Kiba moved again, moving his hips most of all. Neji tensed and gasped slightly as Kiba was still inside him, and the friction was delicious. Hinata didn't seem to understand why he'd do that and frowned. Neji shrugged. "Look at where he's laying." he said in a soft whisper. Hinata took a closer look, and suddenly her blush was back.

She reached out hesitantly, her hand hovering over Kiba's shoulder. Neji watched her movements suddenly angered that she'd even think of touching what was his. Her hand hovered mere centimeters above Kiba's shoulder, but she did not touch him, she knew that that would make Neji mad. She felt the heat that radiated from him, and looked up at Neji. "A-aren't you uncomfortable?" she asked. "He's like a-a furnace!" she exclaimed in a whisper.  
"I have never been more comfortable in my life." Neji answered in a hushed tone. Hinata nodded knowing now what he meant. She knelt next to the bed in silence, waiting for Neji to start the next conversation. He stroked Kiba's hair softly, his expression gentle again. Kiba stirred. "Neji?…" he asked in a tired tone.  
"I'm right here." Neji answered back.  
"I love you." Kiba said tilting his head up. Hinata turned away as Neji leaned down to kiss Kiba gently. "Sleep softly." Neji said leaning back again. Hinata listened to Kiba's soft breathing, and turned to look at Neji. Who had his face in one of his hands. His shoulders were shaking in sobs. Hinata got to her knees again, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Neji?" she asked. "W-what's wrong?" her voice was an urgent whisper.  
"I just, you have no idea how much I love him, and for the longest time I thought I could never have him. Do you know how that feels?" he asked her in a hushed tone.  
Hinata looked at the floor thinking of Naruto. "Y-yes." she answered.  
"I have him now, and I'm just so confused, I don't know what to do. Every time he tells me he loves me, my chest swells until I can hardly breathe, and I can hardly answer him back. I just want him to know that I could never live without him, what would happen if he left me?" Neji whispered.  
Hinata shook her head. "He'll n-never leave you, he l-loves you too much, wake him up and see for y-yourself." she said standing and walking to the door. "He h-has more love for you t-than anything." she said exiting the room. Kiba stretched as the door closed, his hips bucking again. Neji let out a soft moan, and Kiba looked up at him. "She's right. I would never leave you, not if I was payed to." he said with a smile, all hints of tiredness gone from his tone. "were you awake this whole time?" Neji asked.  
"No, only when I noticed someone else but you really close to me, was Hinata touching me?" Kiba asked.  
"No, and she's lucky she didn't, I wouldn't allow it, especially if you were in such a vulnerable state." Neji answered.  
Kiba laid his head on Neji's chest again, a small sigh escaping his opened mouth. "Neji?" he asked softly.  
"Yes?"  
"Did you mean what you said about how you feel when I say that I love you?" he asked gently.  
"Of course, I couldn't feel any better." he answered.  
"So when I do this…" he trailed off, pressing his lips against Neji's possessively, his tongue sliding into his mouth. "how do you feel?" he asked as he pulled away from him.  
"Like doing this." Neji answered thrusting his hips up into Kiba's as his cock was still inside him.  
Kiba gasped softly, his rapidly hardening erection twitching slightly, he pulled out of Neji, and pushed slowly back into him. His pace was unbearably slow, his eyes were locked with Neji's as he thrusted in and out of him, his dick brushing over Neji's prostate. Neji moaned softly as his semi-hard cock was sandwiched between them again. "Kiba…" he whispered softly, his arms and legs wrapping around Kiba's frame again. "I love you Kiba…" he said, burying his face in the crook of Kiba's neck. He suckled gently on Kiba's soft skin, drawing a welt of purple to the surface. Kiba's thrusts were slow, and loving once again, and Neji seemed to enjoy that fact.

His moans were soft, and the tone of his voice was completely enticing to Kiba. The scent of his skin wasn't helping either, and he licked the side of Neji's neck, collecting a bit of the salty sweat that was there. He rubbed the back of Neji's shoulder, finding the three wounds there, and tensed slightly as Neji moaned. "I'll always remember that I'm yours." Neji said looking up into Kiba's face. Kiba frowned. "that's not the way I want you to remember." Kiba said softly.  
"I'll always know in my heart, you'll always be my love." Neji whispered wrapping his arms around Kiba's shoulders. Kiba smiled and shook his head continuing with his thrusting pattern, Neji threw his head back, a moan tearing from his throat. "Kami, Kiba… faster..." he begged pushing his hips up into his. Kiba frowned again, and sped his pace a little, he was purposely refusing to go any faster, or harder in fear that Neji would remember some of the worse parts of his personality. For Neji, the pace was still a little too slow, and gentle, but only a little. He thrusted his hips up into Kiba's but he just moved away, so his thrusts weren't as deep.  
"Nah! Please, Kiba…Kiba please, please fuck me…" Neji begged.  
Kiba stopped all movement, staring down at Neji, was this always going to be so hard... he asked himself. Neji looked at him, a frown on his features. "What?" he asked, breathless.  
"I don't want to hear you beg." he said softly.  
Neji frowned for a moment, then a look of understanding passed over his face. "Oh, Kiba, I don't hold it against you." he said gently. "Please Kiba, if I of all people could forget that so quickly, you should too."  
Kiba didn't believe that Neji had actually forgotten about the evening's earlier activities. Neji pushed his hips up into Kiba, making him moan. "Kiba, I don't want you to treat me like you did before, but I don't want you to treat me like I'm going to break. I want you to be you." Neji said, catching Kiba's face in his hands, and pulling him down for a kiss. Kiba gave in with an exhasperated moan, and began thrusting into Neji again, causing the older male to groan in appreciation. His thrusts were hard, fast and full of energy, but it wasn't painful to Neji like before. Neji arched up off of the bed, curving his spine to fit Kiba perfectly. Kiba growled softly, his hand brushing through Neji's long, slightly tangled brown hair. Kiba leaned down and caught Neji's lips in a posessive kiss, his tongue sliding into Neji's sweet mouth, fighting with his own. Neji's hands smoothed over Kiba's back, before he dug his fingers into his back as Kiba hit his prostate on an exceptionally hard thrust. Neji moaned into Kiba's mouth as the later bit down onto his tongue, drawing blood. At the taste of Neji's sweet, and salty blood, Kiba pulled away from him looking down at him, his thrusts slowing.

Neji's legs wrapped tighter around Kiba's waist. "No, no keep going.. Please." he moaned breathlessly, a small speck of blood was on his slightly swollen bottom lip, and Kiba leaned down running his tongue over Neji's lips. Neji groaned as Kiba started thrusting into him again, his arms curled under Kiba's, and his hands rested on his shoulder blades. A noise that should have gotten their attention sadly didn't. The door slid open a crack, and a whitish-grey eye appeared. Hinata on a bout of courage had decided to see if Neji had talked to Kiba about his earlier problems. Her visible eye widened, and the door slid a little bit almost as if she wanted to close it, but couldn't. Most of the blankets had fallen away from the two males, and she could see nearly every detail of their loving. Kiba stopped moving for a moment and Hinata moved back from the door afraid that he'd sensed her again. But all she heard were soft words to Neji, and the sound of a kiss, before Kiba pulled out of Neji, and laid next to him. She wondered if they were done, but Kiba looked completely unfulfilled as he reached over and caressed Neji's shoulder and he got to his knees. Neji straddled Kiba's hips grinding down into his cock before empaling himself on it.  
Hinata gave a soft inaudible gasp, completely unable to look away now. She watched silently, Neji's back was to her, but with Byakugan he would be able to see her, if he used it.  
"Neji…" Kiba moaned his hands moving soothingly up Neji's back before coming to a rest on his hips. Neji's hair had been pulled around in front of him to one side, but even then Hinata could see what a tangled mess it had become. Kiba's hand ran softly through his hair, pulling gently at any knots he found. Hinata felt sorry for Neji because he would insist on brushing it out tomorrow, although right now it looked like he had his mind on more important things. He lifted his body, and Kiba's hand moved out of his hair and back to his hip to aid with lifting him. Hinata could clearly hear Neji's girlish moans and Kiba's near growls as they set a slow but hard pace. She watched with growing fascination as Neji threw his head back in ecstasy, a cry tearing from his throat as Kiba hit something inside him.  
Hinata knew what it was, but the word had suddenly slipped her mind. She didn't want to look there, but she could feel her eyes moving down over Neji's slim, bandaged back to where Kiba's cock was sliding in and out of him. Her eyes widened again… he was huge, how could Neji stand having something that thick pounding and pulsing inside of him stretching him to his boundaries and probably hurting him in ways she just couldn't imagine.  
Neji leaned forwards slightly, and Hinata could kind of see his hand playing over Kiba's chest. "Kiba…I'm so close." he moaned. "So close…" when he moved his arm, Hinata could see his long brown hair swinging back and forth with his movements. Kiba's hand moved from Neji's hip, and around in front of him.  
"Ah, Kiba! Mm yes!" Neji called out, bucking his hips up and forwards as his back arched. For some reason, Hinata wanted to see their faces at that moment she couldn't imagine what Neji looked like with his face twisted in the throes of passion. Kiba's hand stroked Neji's back slowly, before moving back around in front of him. "Cum for me Neji." Kiba said in a husky voice. Neji gave another cry, and his back arched once again. Kiba followed suit, and this time Hinata could see Kiba's seed filling Neji, the white essence spilling out of him. She almost cringed at the sight, but suppressed the shudder. Kiba wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, and sat up. He saw Hinata, and frowned his dark eyes flashing with anger, and embarrassment at her spying. Hinata's eyes widened and she slid the door closed silently, and ran back to her bed chamber. Kiba listened to her retreating footsteps, and released Neji from his embrace. He turned them over so Neji was under him again, and laid his head on his chest again.  
"Why do you lay on me like that?" Neji asked in a breathless whisper.  
"You make a good pillow." Kiba answered with a smile. He leaned up and kissed the side of Neji's neck, before sucking gently on his collarbone. "I have a question…" Kiba said pulling his mouth away.  
"What?" Neji asked.  
"Does Hinata usually spy on you?" he asked looking up at Neji's face.  
Neji's pale eyes immediately flashed to the door, but Kiba shook his head, "She's not there anymore." he said softly. Neji looked back down at him. "No, she's not usually quite that daring." he said through gritted teeth. He pushed Kiba off of him, stood and slid into a pair of pants that were on the floor.  
"Neji! Come back here!" Kiba called after him as he slid open the door, and left, closing the door as he did. Kiba rolled onto his back, he didn't know Neji could be like that. He didn't think he'd get quite that mad. He laid back on the bed and waited for Neji to get back.

Neji walked quickly, and silently down to Hinata's room. He didn't bother to knock, knowing that she wouldn't be doing anything, so he just threw open the door, and stood framed in the moonlight. Hinata sat up from the bed where she had been trying to rid of the images burned into her mind. Her eyes were fearful, and she moved back away from Neji's silhouette.  
"I didn't know you were a spy, are you a snitch too?" Neji asked in a dangerous voice.  
"N-no, I can e-explain!" Hinata said.  
"You have one minute." Neji said.  
"P-please, you have t-to believe me N-Neji." she begged.  
"Fifty-four seconds."  
"I-I didn't tell anyone I s-swear. I came back t-to see if you'd spoken to K-Kiba, and you were…" she trailed off.  
"You stayed and watched though." Neji said indifferently.  
"I-I… don't know why I did t-that." Hinata answered. "I'm sorry Neji! I-I swear I didn't tell anyone anything a-about you and Kiba."  
Neji nodded slowly, "How much did you see?" he asked with an amused tone.  
"From just be-before you got on… on top of him, t-to the end."  
"You were there for a while then. I'm surprised one of us didn't see you before then." Neji said turning and closing the door behind him as he left. Hinata let out a relieved sigh, and laid back on the bed, thankful that Neji believed her. Neji walked slowly back to his room, he opened and closed the door in complete silence, and walked gracefully over the floor without a sound. He looked over Kiba's sleeping form, and quirked an eyebrow. Slowly as to not move the bed too much, Neji straddled Kiba's hips, and let his fingers trail lightly over his skin. Kiba's eyes flashed open and he caught Neji's wrists, holding them above his head. Neji was pulled forwards so he was leaning directly over Kiba, his hair brushing softly over the side of Kiba's face.

He leaned down, and kissed him softly. "Sorry to wake you." he said pulling at his wrists to try to get them out of Kiba's grip, but Kiba only held him tighter. Neji stopped his struggles and looked down into Kiba's eyes, he saw nothing there but warmth, and comfort so he trusted that Kiba wouldn't do anything to him. Kiba leaned up into him, making him sit up as he did. He stretched Neji's arms out to the sides before drawing them behind him. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Neji's relinquishing his hold on his wrists as his arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace. Kiba's own arms wrapped around Neji's waist, and he drew his knees up, pressing Neji more firmly into his body.  
"You know, we should get some sleep." Neji said softly with a smile.  
"We should." Kiba agreed, looking at the clock on the bedside table. "It's nearly one in the morning."  
Neji smiled, and pushed Kiba's chest to make him lay down. He laid beside him, and laid his head on his chest. His arm rested on Kiba's chest and stomach, and his fingers stroked his skin softly. Kiba's hand brushed through Neji's hair again, gently untangling any knots he came upon. Neji let out a soft sigh. "I don't want to face tomorrow." he said.  
"What's wrong with tomorrow?" Kiba asked.  
"What am I going to do without you with me?" Neji asked him.  
"what makes you think I'd ever leave you?" Kiba asked. "I don't have to train tomorrow, Akamaru can play sick just about as well as he can fetch, and piss on trees."  
Neji smiled. "I suppose, and what about me?"  
"You're getting a massage." Kiba answered.  
"Oh? Why?"  
"Because of this…" Kiba said pressing on a part of Neji's back that would be painful.  
"Ow, okay, I get it... You can stop pushing there." he said, arching his back away from Kiba's hand. "And who will be giving this massage?" he asked.  
"I will." Kiba answered. The room was silent, and Kiba frowned, "I am quite good with my hands you know, I've had to do it to Akamaru when he got hurt. Still do." he said.  
Neji gave him a squeeze, and laughed gently. "Okay, I trust you then." he answered. He leaned up and gave Kiba a chaste kiss before laying his head on his chest again, "I love you." Neji said. Kiba rubbed his shoulder gently, "I love you too." he answered. Neji smiled, his eyes closed, and his breathing evened out completely as he fell to sleep. Kiba quickly followed suit.  
-

**Nahaha XD, chapter three, and chapter four coming soon...XD.**


End file.
